Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 8th minigame ideas
Numpty's 8th minigame Numpty has t-rex ride in volcanoes. Tap to kill enemies. If you win and time runs out, Numpty loves his t-rex. If you lose, enemy touches t-rex and numpty gets attacked by t-rex. (Dino Flamethrower) Hapless' 8th minigame Hapless wants chocolate that the bear wants. Drag chocolate to feed to Hapless. If you win, Hapless walks away. If you lose, bear eats Hapless' head, then the chocolate. (Snack Attack) Pillock's 8th minigame Pillock has eating pills. Eat the normal ones and not the ones that say expired written on it. The gameplay is similar to Lax's 2nd minigame. If you win, Pillock eats pill and gives thumbs up. If you lose, Pillock eats expired pill and get bumps. (Pill Picker) Dippy's 8th minigame Dippy has shark ride in ocean. Tap 50m until reach island. If you win, Dippy goes to island, dances, and feeds fish to shark. If you lose, shark eats Dippy. (Shark Ride) Dumpkoff's 8th minigame Dumpkoff has triceratops ride in savanna. The player has to hold to duck to avoid electric wires. If win, Dumpkoff loves his triceratops. If lose, Dumpkoff and the triceratops get electrocuted as skeletons. (Lightning Triceratops) Dimwit's 8th minigame Dimwit (dressed up as a frankenstein) is trick or treating. Tap to jump over burned Halloween lights similar to Botch's Rocky Run. If you win, 5 candy pieces fall into Dimwit's pumpkin basket. If you lose, Dimwit's legs are burned and Dimwit flips over and his head lands in fire, but his head gets burned. (Halloween Lights) Stupe's 8th minigame Stupe flies over the airport. Tap to touch the planes. If you go on the sky, Stupe flies with plane, making a cloud-shaped cow. If you touch the plane and if you lose, Stupe flies down to the airport, and the airplane crashes off and it dies. (Around the Sky) Lax's 8th minigame Lax has playing with yoyo. Tap at the right time similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, Lax plays with yoyo. If you lose, yoyo turns into two week old unfridgerated pie, Lax eats it, and pukes. (Playful Pie) Clod's 8th minigame Clod has panda opening. Tap the cage door to open panda's cage. If you win, panda escapes cage and he celebrates his birthday (a bday hat falls on him and a table with a bday gift and bday cake fall next to him) and Clod falls into cage accidentally and closes door accidentally. If you lose, Clod puts his claw in cage and scratches panda. (Birthday Prison) Doomed's 8th minigame Doomed is running away from the fast food. Tap to jump over the dead electric chickens. If you jump over the dead electric chickens, he wins, but the trophy falls down over the head. If you step over dead electric chickens, he electrocutes. Numskull's 8th minigame Numskull doesn't like cakes. Tap the screen to like cake. If you win, Numskull eats too many cakes and gets fat. If you lose, he writes Hindi calligraphy, then the cake falls down and the eyeblood appears. Bungle's 8th minigame Bungle has inside the washing machine. With a red button and green button. Press the green button. If you win, Bungle escapes. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (Button Washing Machine) Mishap's 8th minigame Mishap has making cake for the rattlesnake. Drag 3-5 pieces of cake to rattlesnake's mouth. If you win, Mishap pets his snake. If you lose, snake bites Mishap's eye. (Snake Cake) Dunce's 8th minigame Dunce has picking a pair of kidneys to put back in. Pick the real kidneys and not the fake paper ones that say fake on them similar to Lax's 2nd minigame. If you win, Dunce puts kidneys back in and dances. If you lose, Dunce puts fake kidneys in and bleeds. (Kidney Picking) Calamity's 8th minigame Calamity is stuck in a super glue lake on top of a board which is also stuck to the lake. Tap all the way up to the bar to hitchhike. If time runs out, you win, Stupe comes with an airplane for 2 people to rescue calamity. If you lose, Calamity falls into super glue lake and is stuck to the lake. (Glue Lake) Ninny's 8th minigame Ninny has playing baseball. Appearance is Ninny with a baseball bat and Numpty as the pitcher. Tap at the right time to hit the ball similar to Stupa's capybara minigame. If time runs and win, fireworks appear above earth and a baseball flies above earth in between fireworks, then the baseball falls down. If you don't tap at the right time and lose, earth will explode and a baseball flies onto screen. (Earth Baseball) Botch's 8th minigame I can't think of one. Doofus' 8th minigame I can't think of one. Stumble's 8th minigame Stumble has flying music note ride in sky. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down. Avoid birds in the sky. If you win, Stumble rides flying music note to train station and takes the train. If you lose, bird knocks Stumble off music note and Stumble gets hit by the train when falling before touching the train track. (Flying Music Note) Bonehead's 8th minigame Bonehead has avoiding bombs at the train station. Tap to jump over bombs similar to Botch's Rocky Run. If you win, Bonehead takes the train when it comes. If you lose, train station explodes and Bonehead and the train go flying. (Bomb Jump) Putz's 8th minigame Putz has giant balloon fly. He is very high in the sky. Drag Putz down to avoid going to space. If time runs out, you win, Putz lets go of balloon, lands on trampoline, bounces into train station, and takes the train. If you lose, Putz flies into space and his head explodes. (Space Balloon) Phoney's 8th minigame Phoney has catching the flying phone (it's flying because it's tied to a balloon). Drag phone to Phoney before time runs out. If you win, balloon pops and Phoney holds the phone and train passes by. If time runs out and lose, Phoney jumps onto train track to catch phone but gets hit by train. (Flying Phone Catch) Category:News